


По заявке Риданы

by Irgana



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: Линда, Роджер, оба - неудавшиеся циники, они старались - но не вышло. Челлендж 2008.





	

Линда делает ошибки в своем неповторимом, почти художественном стиле: начав по намеченному эскизу, пройдя через все необходимые академические этапы, она приходит к совершенно не предсказуемому логикой результату. Так с картинами, так на контрольных, так же в сексе. Роджер не может понять, что с девочкой не то, сознавая ее несомненную одаренность и непригодность. Но он готов помочь.  
Линда рыдает в подушку – недолго, впрочем, она ведь хочет стать новой Матой Хари, а для этого надо следить за своим лицом. И надо уметь и это, раз так говорит директор. Роджер лучший воспитатель, он сделает все, пока у Линды есть шанс стать номером один – хоть в чем-то. Она не знает, что ближе всех к тому, чтобы прославиться как новая Мата, стоит Мэтт, с его гибким свободным телом, завораживающе-чистыми глазами и выдающимся умением слушать других и сопоставлять мелочи.  
Роджер отправляет Ватари электронную смету расходов по приюту, где, конечно, указаны порнокассеты и услуги хостов для Линды, но в ответ получает лишь сухую рекомендацию придерживаться продукции такой-то и такой-то кондитерских фабрик. Линду посещают репетиторы по макияжу и дизайну; в свободное время девочка запечатлевает пройденный материал ломающимися цветными карандашами, выпрошенными у других ребят.  
Когда приходит время расставаться, Линда улыбается Роджеру натренированной полусоблазнительной-полузастенчивой улыбкой. Впереди турне с новой выставкой: Западная Европа, Средняя Азия, родина Маты Хари. За девушкой щелкает дверной замок, а Роджер, тяжело навалившись на стол, смотрит на отражение в мониторе и думает, что не хотел бы увидеть свой портрет ее кисти, потому что не готов знать, чем он за эти годы для нее не стал.


End file.
